Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, a control method, and a recording medium, and particularly to a display technique regarding an electronic viewfinder.
Description of the Related Art
Some of image capturing apparatuses such as a digital camera implement a viewfinder function (electronic viewfinder) by displaying a captured image on the display device of the image capturing apparatus. Recently, there is an image capturing apparatus that is not equipped with an optical viewfinder and uses only the electronic viewfinder. An image presented as the electronic viewfinder in such an apparatus has high importance.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-142707 discloses a technique of reducing the display delay of of an image regarding the electronic viewfinder during continuous shooting.
An image capturing apparatus in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-142707 alternately performs readout of a signal for saving from an image sensor and readout of a signal for the electronic viewfinder, and preferentially performs processing of the latter signal, thereby reducing the display delay of an image regarding the electronic viewfinder. However, the image capturing timing is not coincident between an image for saving and an image for display regarding the electronic viewfinder that are generated by reading out two types of signals, and the synchronism is not ensured.